doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Eaters of Light (Inhaltsangabe)
The Eaters of Light ist die 300. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als 10. Episode der 36. Staffel. Handlung Ein kleines Mädchen rennt zu einem zerstörten Cairn, gefolgt von ihrem Bruder, der sie nach Hause bringen möchte. Das Mädchen lässt sich jedoch nicht beirren, da sie der Musik folgt. Schließlich kann ihr Bruder sie doch dazu bringen nach Hause zu gehen, allerdings läuft sie dann nochmal zurück und hört die Musik, die aus dem Cairn kommt. Die TARDIS landet 108 in den moorigen Wiesen von Schottland, sofort kommen Bill und der Zwölfte Doctor heraus, verstrickt in einer Diskussion über die verlorene Neunte Legion des Römischen Reichs. Bill will beweisen, dass diese in der Nähe sein muss, der Doctor meint nur, wahrscheinlich als großer Leichenhaufen. Darauf argumentiert Bill, dass sie diesen Haufen nicht sehen kann. Während sie so streiten, kommt Nardole endlich zu Wort, der am liebsten wieder abreisen würde und so aussieht, als wollte er eigentlich ins Bett gehen. Der Doctor und Bill ignorieren ihn und einigen sich darauf, dass Bill dem Flussverlauf folgen soll (wo sie erwartet, dass dort die Legion ist), während er zusammen mit Nardole das letzte Schlachtfeld sucht. So trennen sich die Wege. Bills Weg führt in einen Wald. Erwartungsvoll stampft sie durch die Bäume und findet eine Rauchsäule, die von einem kleinen Feuer kommt. Ein piktisches Mädchen sitzt davor und opfert gerade die Gegenstände ihrer verstorbenen Eltern den Flammen. Als sie dieses nach der Legion fragen möchte, greift das Mädchen zu zwei Kurzschwertern und rennt schreiend auf sie zu. Bill nimmt reißaus und fällt in eine Falle. Dort trifft sie zu ihrer Verwunderung tatsächlich einen Legionär der Neunten Legion, der ebenso verwundert ist, da sie anscheinend Lateinisch spricht. Bill versucht das zu klären, ehe ihr auffällt, dass es so etwas wie ein telepathisches Feld geben und es was mit dem Doctor oder der TARDIS oder beiden zu tun haben muss. Sie kommt mit den Legionär in ein Gespräch und dieser erwähnt, dass es in der Nähe ein Versteck mit dem Rest der Legion gibt. Derweil streifen der Doctor und Nardole über die Hügel und finden neben einen Cairn auch einen römischen Soldaten. Der Doctor stellt sogleich fest, dass der Soldat an Lichtmangel gestorben ist, worauf Nardole entgegnet, dass es "Tod durch Schottland" war. Während Nardole das witzig fand, blickt der Doctor nur grimmig auf ihn und meint, dass etwas, was Jahrzehnte dauern sollte innerhlab kürzester Zeit passiert ist und somit nur von einem Alien ausgelöst worden sein kann. Sie gehen etwas weiter und finden schließlich das letzte Schlachtfeld der Neunten Legion, wobei jeder der Soldaten genauso zugerichtet war, wie der eine, den sie bereits gefunden haben. Mit der Erkenntnis, dass irgendwas lauert, dreht sich der Doctor um, um Bill zu suchen, worauf er und Nardole von einer Gruppe Pikten überrascht werden. In der Nacht wagen sich Bill und der Legionär aus dem Loch heraus und werden sofort von einem gefährlichen Wesen angegriffen. Während des den Legionär sofort erwischt, kann Bill reißaus nehmen. Doch auch sie ist bald im Visier der Bestie, die sie in Richtung einer Höhle jagt. Sie klettert zu einem Loch in der Höhlenwand und möchte sich durchquetschen, als sie plötzlich weitere Leute sieht. Erstaunt bleibt sie stehen und starrt sie an, so wie sie angestarrt wird, und vergisst dabei komplett das Wesen, welches sie auch sofort angreift. Sie wird von den Legionären in das Versteck gezogen und verschließt mit diesen sofort den Eingang. Erst jetzt begreift sie, mit wem sie es zu tun hat, und gerade als Lucius meint, dass keiner von ihnen durch die Bestie sterben wird, wird sie wegen des Angriffs und dessen Nachwirkungen bewusstlos. Im Lager der Pikten wird der Doctor langsam ungeduldig, da diese ihn ohne weitere Erklärung mit ihren Speeren in Schach halten. Schließlich reißt ihm der Geduldsfaden und er geht auf eine Piktin los, damit die ihn erklärt, was mit der Legion passiert ist. In diesem Moment kommt Kar, die meint, dass sie allein für deren Vernichtung verantwortlich ist. Sie stellt sich selber als mächtige Torhüterin dar, jedoch glaubt ihr der Doctor nicht. Er wirft Nardoles Maiskörner ins Feuer und nutzt deren Platzen um zu verschwinden. Zusammen mit Nardole geht er zum nahegelegenen Cairn und erklärt ihm, dass diese angeblich Portale in eine andere Welt sein sollen. Als er im Cairn ist, fällt das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne auf dessen Rückwand und öffnet tatsächlich ein Portal. Der Doctor geht interessiert hin und blickt hindurch, nur um gefährliche Monster zu sehen und schließlich zurückzuschrecken. Als er wieder rausgeht, erzählt Nardole den Pikten eine Geschichte über die Mary Celeste. Der Doctor fragt sofort verwundert, was mit ihm passiert ist, da Nardole nun piktische Zeichnungen im Gesicht hat und anders gekleidet ist. Auch Nardole ist verwundert, da die Pikten ihm gesagt haben, dass er von der anderen Welt nicht mehr zurückkommen wird. Der Doctor ist über diese Aussage verwundert, schließlich war er nur wenige Sekunden im Cairn, worauf Nardole berichtigt, dass es mehr als zwei Tage waren. Das lässt den Doctor nun staunen, jedoch fängt er sich nach einer kurzen Erklärung (größtenteils zu sich selbst) über die Zeitverzerrung des Portals wieder und meint nun, dass zwei Tage für Nardole genug Zeit war, um nach Bill zu suchen. Nardole antwortet dann ein wenig betrübt, dass er zusammen mit den Pikten gesucht hat, aber nichts finden konnte und deshalb annimmt, dass sie sie verloren haben. Der Doctor will das nicht wahrhaben und sucht nun nach Kar für weitere Erklärungen. Bill wacht derweil in der Höhle bei den Legionären wieder auf und wird von Lucius mit Fladenbrot versorgt. Sie lernt die Legionäre besser kennen und erfährt auch ein wenig mehr von der Bestie, die draußen lauert. Der Doctor konnte endlich Kar finden, die nun die Werkzeuge des Torhüters bei sich hat. Er möchte von ihr mehr über die Wesen auf der anderen Seite des Portals wissen, bemerkt aber schon bald, dass Kar nur von der Zerstörungswut der Lichtverschlinger weiß. Gerade, als er sich darüber auslassen will, dass Kar bewusst einen dieser Lichtverschlinger auf die Neunte Legion losgelassen hat ohne zu wissen, wie sie ihn danach stoppen kann, hören sie den Schrei einer Frau und rennen zu ihrer Position. Es dämmert, als sie die ausgezehrten Überbleibsel finden. Der Doctor beschließt dann mit den anderen in das Lager der Pikten zurückzugehen, um noch mehr zu erfahren. Derweil setzen sich die letzten Legionäre in Bewegung um vor dem Lichtverschlinger zu fliehen. Sie gelangen in dem weitverzweigten Höhlensystem zu einer Aufstiegsmöglichkeit, als sie dort von dem Wesen überrascht werden. Eilig und unter Verlust eines Mannes schaffen sie es nach oben, direkt in die Arme der Pikten, unter deren Haus sie sich befanden. Es kommt zu einer Patt-Situation, bei der die letzten Legionäre von den piktischen Kriegern umzingelt wurden. In der entstehenden Verwirrung über die Tatsache, dass sie sich nun alle verstehen können, gibt der Doctor zu verstehen, dass er nun einen Plan hat, für den er mehr von den gefärbten Linsen braucht. Sie alle gehen kurz vor Sonnenaufgang, mit Speeren, farbigen Glasklumpen und Musikinstrumenten bewaffnet, in den Cairn. Dort legt der Doctor seinen Plan dar: Er möchte mit der Musik den Lichtverschlinger anlocken und ihn dann mit den, durch die farbigen Linsen "vergifteten" Licht so weit schwächen, dass sie ihn zusammen in das Portal zurücktreiben können. Schon kurz nach Beginn seines Plan scheint dieser Wirkung zu zeigen und das Wesen bricht in ihre Mitte, umringt von Kriegern, die auf es einstechen. Als schließlich die Sonne aufgeht, gelingt es dem Doctor zusammen mit den anderen den Lichtverschlinger tatsächlich zurück in seine Dimension zu treiben. Nachdem dies geschafft ist, möchte der Doctor sicher gehen, dass so etwas für die nächsten Jahrtausende nicht mehr passiert und möchte in das Portal gehen um als Verteidiger der Erde zu wirken. Gerade als er das ausgesprochen hat, wird er plötzlich von Kar und Bill aufgehalten. Er insistiert, wird jedoch von Kar, den Legionären und weiteren Pikten nach hinten gedrängt, worauf ihm ein weiterer Pikte etwas über den Schädel zieht und er halbbewusstlos zu Boden geht. Schließlich gehen Kar und ihre Mitstreiter in das Portal und verschwinden darin. Durch die Menge an Leuten wird das Portal instabil und der Cairn bricht zusammen, womit die Erde für immer vor den Lichtverschlingern geschützt ist. Bevor sie sich von ihm verabschieden, bittet Kars Bruder traurig einer Krähe, dass sie und die anderen sich an Kar erinnern sollen, worauf sie und die anderen beginnen "Kar" zu rufen. Nardole und der Doctor beobachten das, worauf Nardole sagt, dass er sich geirrt hat: Die Krähen sind nicht beleidigt, weil die Menschen nicht mehr mit ihnen gesprochen haben, sie geben nur die Erinnerungen an Kar weiter. Traurig und geschafft wegen der Ereignisse gehen der Doctor, Bill und Nardole schließlich in die TARDIS zurück. Dort wird der Doctor von Nardole angeblafft, dass sie nun schnellst möglich zurück müssen, da er einen Bunker zu bewachen hat. In diesem Moment erblickt er Missy und möchte vom Doctor wissen, was diese in der TARDIS macht. Während Nardole wütend wird, geht der Doctor nicht auf ihn ein und fragt Missy nur, wie es den Maschinen geht. Missy steht auf und meint, dass er definitiv mehr für die Wartung machen muss. Er entgegnet nur, dass er dafür ja sie habe. Um den inzwischen komplett in Rage versetzten Nardole zu beruhigen, meint Missy nur, dass der Doctor die Tür und auch Kontrollen DNS-gesichert hat, sie also keine Möglichkeit der Flucht besitzt und somit in der TARDIS genauso gefangen ist, wie in ihrem Bunker. Sie zeigt sich gelangweilt von dem, was passiert ist, worauf sie vom Doctor kritisiert wird. Später dann steht Missy alleine auf der unteren Zwischenebene im Kontrollraum, hört die Musik der Pikten und weint. Sie ist sich erst nicht klar, dass sie vom Doctor beobachtet wird, der die Tränen etwas verwundert zur Kenntnis nimmt. Als sie ihn schließlich bemerkt, meint sie zu ihm, dass sie nicht mal weiß, warum sie weint. Er sieht es als Zeichen für ihre Entwicklung und stellt ihr schließlich, auch wenn reichlich distanziert, in Aussicht, dass sie vielleicht eines Tages wieder Freunde seinen können, wie früher. Er geht dann und lässt sie, weiterhin weinend, zurück. Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben